


Почему я ненавижу 1-е сентября

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person, школа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: На самом деле я всегда любил этот день, любил когда учился в школе, а после - в институте (И плевать, что кто-то считает - педагог это женская профессия, мне она по душе. Была), даже первые пару лет, пока я преподавал. До прошлого года. Тогда мне и достался этот класс. Нет, меня конечно предупреждали, что он трудный, но чтоб настолько...





	Почему я ненавижу 1-е сентября

На самом деле, я всегда любил этот день, любил, когда учился в школе, а после — в институте (И плевать, что кто-то считает — педагог это женская профессия, мне она по душе. Была), даже первые пару лет, пока я преподавал. До прошлого года. Тогда-то мне и достался этот класс.

Нет, меня конечно предупреждали, что он трудный, но чтоб настолько?!

Иногда мне хотелось начать свою лекцию фразой: «Вы все идиоты», — но она была забронирована доктором Хаусом, так что я оставался в пролете.  
Я бы счел этот класс доказательством того, что учитель из меня ни-ка-кой, если бы не вел у других и не знал, как оно бывает на самом деле.  
В конце концов, я отказался от них, но новая учительница попала в неврологию с нервным срывом. Всё-таки нельзя их доверять хрупкой женщине. Так что сегодня, 1 сентября, с тяжелым сердцем я возвращаюсь в свой самый трудный класс.

— Доброе утро, дети! — Вхожу и наслаждаюсь эффектом. За окном светит солнце, в класс врывается легкий ветерок, играющий с занавесками, и чириканье местной банды воробьев. Только что весело болтавшие школьники разом замолкают и пялятся на меня, как на прокаженного. — Похоже, меня здесь не любят. Что ж могу вас обрадовать, это абсолютно взаимно!

Я кинул пачку бумаг на стол и расположился в учительском кресле, дети неохотно начали разбредаться по своим местам.  
— Итак, — когда все расселись, начал я — нам с вами в этом году предстоит изучать новейшую историю России и сегодня я хотел бы проверить ваши уже существующие знания по этому вопросу, чтобы определиться со сложностью программы. Для других классов это будет тест на 200 вопросов разной степени сложности, но помня о вашей прошлогодней подготовке, я ограничусь тремя вопросами на класс. Ответите — хорошо, не ответите — плохо, но ожидаемо. Приступим?

Недовольный шепоток пробежал по классу, но вскоре все умолкли. Я осмотрел присутствующих, в поисках «жертвы», а заодно отметил, что нескольких старых знакомых не хватает, но появились новенькие. Впрочем, с новенькими разговор отдельный и не прямо сейчас. А я остановил свой выбор на обитателе первой парты первого ряда, который, ничуть не смущаясь моего присутствия, делал себе маникюр. Это был очень яркий персонаж, по-другому и не скажешь. Явно осветленные волосы, смазливое лицо и розовая майка с надписью «Идите нафиг, я фея».  
Я встал из-за стола и прошелся вдоль парт.

— Первый вопрос — сложность низкая. Кто победил в Великой Отечественной Войне?

Класс притих, оно и понятно.

— Лес рук, как и всегда. Может быть, Вы ответите на этот вопрос? — Обратился я к блондину. Тот поднял на меня изумленные глаза, после чего начал оглядываться в поисках ещё кого-то, к кому я мог бы обращаться.

— А мне откуда знать? — откровенно хамским тоном заявил парень. — Я был в Лондоне.

Я подавил смешок. Всё же нехорошо издеваться над убогими.

— Когда, простите?

— Что когда? — Блондин смотрел на меня всё с тем же недоумением.

— Когда вы были в Лондоне?  
— Во время войны. — Неохотно буркнул парень, пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем маникюре.

— Великой отечественной? — Уточнил я.

— Ну да. — В тоне подростка читалось «чё пристал, идиот?»

— Отлично. — Рассмеялся я. — Будьте добры, после урока оставить мне номер телефона вашего пластического хирурга. Я желаю выглядеть так же в Вашем возрасте.

— А?

Но я не собирался больше разводить дискуссию с ним.

— Следующий вопрос будет посложнее, приготовьтесь. Как звали последнего Русского императора? Итак… — Я снова окинул взглядом аудиторию. — Итак. Может, Вы знаете?

Обратился я к девушке на втором ряду, третья парта. Старая знакомая всегда «радовала» меня своими историями. Робкое создание с проблесками интеллекта в карих глазах послушно встало.

— П-понимаете… — Начала она. Я приготовился слушать, намечалось что-то интересное. — Этим летом у меня случилась страшная трагедия. Моя мама заболела. Она страшно болела и ужасно страдала от лихорадки, медленно и мучительно умирая у меня на глазах. А после того как она умерла, отец женился снова и Вы не представляете на ком! Это ужасная женщина, во-первых, она совершенно некрасивая, во-вторых, злая и она постоянно заставляет меня работать, мыть квартиру, готовить и…

— Достаточно! — Прервал я душещипательный рассказ. — Вижу, летом Вы читали «Золушку». Похвально, но к сожалению… К Вашему сожалению, я запомнил вопрос, который задал и вы на него не ответили. Можете садиться.

Девушка побледнела, а потом покраснела, губы её «Предательски» задрожали, а по пухлым щекам побежали слезинки, она села и тут же заплакала навзрыд, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Её тут же окружила толпа подружек-утешительниц, беззастенчиво придвинувших парты к её.

— Да как Вы смеете?! — Подскочив, заорал парень с первой парты, теперь уже третьего ряда.

Я осмотрел его с головы до ног и обратно. Он был бледен как смерть и так же худ. Первое, что приходило в голову, что беднягу не кормят дома. Даже захотелось купить ему обед. А глядя на его сломанный в нескольких местах нос, подумалось, что его ещё и бьют. Больше в его внешности не было ничего примечательного. А вот в ботинках… В ботинках было сантиметров 15 платформы, что делало его чуть выше меня. Интересно, где он такие взял? От моего любопытного взгляда парень стушевался.

— Раз уж Вы всё равно встали, следующий вопрос будет адресован лично Вам. — Объявил я. Парень насторожился. — Кстати, помнится, в прошлом году Вы проявили некоторые знания. Может, в этом попробуете себя превзойти? И, если не секрет, почему я не видел Вас в своем классе с середины октября? Впрочем, к сегодняшней теме это не относится. Лучше скажите, в каком году началась перестройка?

— Перестройка? — Переспросил парень. Я кивнул. — Нууу… этим летом школу ремонтировали…

Неуверенно ответил он.

Иногда я чувствую вселенское отчаяние и грусть, и этот момент наступил прямо сейчас.

— Садитесь, — только и смог сказать я. Парень сел, а вот девушка — его соседка по парте — встала, собрала вещи и направилась к выходу.

— Девушка, Вы куда? — Не понял я.

— Писать заявление на перевод. — Сообщила она.

— В другой класс?

— В другую школу.

Я только хмыкнул, девушка вышла.

— Вы не хотите её остановить? — спросил кто-то с задних парт.

— Нет, я хочу сделать то же самое, но, увы, мне за присутствие здесь платят, так что продолжим. Раз уж вы не смогли ответить на мои вопросы, я задам последний, бонусный с подсказками. Посмотрим как у вас с арифметикой.

Зал притих, а я наслаждался паузой.

— Как вы скорее всего НЕ знаете, а должны бы, в 988 году была крещена Русь. Так вот, с учетом этого, какое событие пришлось на 1988 год?

Кто-то неуверенно поднял руку. Мне пришлось сделать пару шагов вперед, чтобы разглядеть его, это был невнятный парень с абсолютно непримечательной внешностью.

— Ваша версия, — подбодрил я его.

— Убийство Кеннеди?

— Браво! — Я даже поаплодировал. — Впервые за сегодня прозвучал исторический факт. Правда, не тот, но это не важно. Что ж, полагаю на этом можно уже заканчивать. Запишите все четыре вопроса — найти на них ответы ваше домашнее задание, удачного дня.

Уже через две минуты я закрывал за собой класс, прислушиваясь к разговорам.

— Простите… — Одна из учениц, та самая с историей про больную маму, подошла ко мне и вежливо улыбаясь, заговорила. — Знаете, я Вам благодарна за то, что Вы снова взялись за наш класс и за то, как Вы вели в прошлом году и я хочу сказать вам спасибо. Просто спасибо…

Я только вздохнул.

— Послушай, — перебил её. — Мне не нужно твоё «спасибо», только знание предмета. Так что делай домашнее задание и будешь в шоколаде.  
Девочка стушевалась, не найдя что ответить, и убежала.

На детские крики из учительской вышел директор и вместе со мной прислушался к разговорам.

— Все учителя такие строгие… и злые. А помнишь, как в младших классах мы ими восхищались! Мы их любили!

— Они нас тоже любят.

— Ты наивный дурак!

Директор развернулся ко мне и, со вздохом, спросил:

— Что думаешь?

— Я веду у трех 9 классов, в каждом по 25 человек. Любить их всех никакой виагры не хватит.

— Значит, не очень… — покачал головой директор.

— Я бы сказал «очень не». У Вас всё ещё остался тот коньяк?

— Пошли, мученик...


End file.
